Kau BaikBaik Saja?
by ambudaff
Summary: FOR SUSPENSE WEEK. Dan juga spesial untuk konohafled. "Kau—baik-baik saja?" Nada suaranya masih persis seperti nada suaranya yang biasa. Masih persis seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.


**Kau Baik-Baik Saja?**

_Yakushi Kabuto dan Hyuuga Hinata adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_Rate M untuk KDRT, genre suspense, AU_

_Ditulis untuk _**konohafled**_, sambil deg-degan XD_

_Juga ditulis untuk __**SUSPENSE WEEK**__, semoga darahnya mencukupi_

-o0o-

Angin berhembus perlahan.

Daun-daun berguguran memenuhi pekarangan kompleks apartemen sederhana itu. Belum lagi daun-daun yang sudah hadir terlebih dahulu di tanah via hembusan angin sebelumnya.

Sudah masuk musim gugur, pikir Hinata.

Ia berhenti. Membungkuk dan meraih selembar daun _momiji_ yang berwarna kecoklatan. Daun yang sudah rapuh, meluruh bahkan saat sebelum ia benar-benar tegak berdiri lagi.

Hinata menghela napas.

Membalikkan badan, kini ia tepat menatap susunan beberapa apartemen di kompleks itu. Warnanya suram bagai warna daun _momiji_ tadi. Yang membedakannya dengan daun itu hanyalah, di apartemen-apartemen itu nampak tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana sini.

Tak meneruskan langkahnya, ia terus memindai kehidupan yang bisa ia tangkap.

Dulu, apartemen ini pernah punya peran dalam kehidupannya. Dulu, ia pernah berada di tengah-tengah manusia-manusia yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, di depan sana.

Mengangkat tangan kirinya refleks, ia meraba pipinya. Dulu, tangan orang itu selalu hangat menangkup pipinya. Dulu, kedua tangan orang yang kokoh itu merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Dulu, napas orang itu selalu hangat meresap ke seantero lehernya, telinganya, bahkan pipinya. Dulu, suara orang itu perlahan tapi mantap, menyebut namanya, _'Hinata-hime'_—

Suaranya juga yang membimbing memperkenalkan Hinata pada satu-persatu anggota tubuhnya—ia sangat ahli di bidang anatomi—tangannya juga yang membimbingnya agar tidak takut meraba jasad, tidak takut pada darah, tidak ngeri atau nyaris pingsan di hadapan kadaver.

Hinata menutup matanya, menyesap udara sekitar, seolah-olah dengan masuknya udara musim gugur itu ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu—

—tapi, tangan itu juga yang memberinya bekas-bekas memar, di kedua pipinya, di pelipis, di sekujur tubuhnya. Tangan itu juga yang memberinya bekas-bekas luka di kedua belah lengannya, di kakinya, di semua anggota badannya. Suaranya yang kadang menggelegar jugalah yang memberinya luka di hati jika ia mulai menyebut nama-nama penghuni kebun binatang atau nama-nama anggota badan yang digunakan untuk fungsi pembuangan—

Hinata tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia mencintainya, sangat-sangat mencintainya. Tapi ia juga tersiksa, sangat-sangat tersiksa.

Dalam beberapa tahun pertama, Hinata menelan semua ini hanya untuknya sendiri. Frasa-frasa dusta dilemparkannya pada orang-orang yang bertanya: 'kenapa keningmu?' "terjatuh kemarin di dapur' dan sebagainya.

Sampai mantan rekan kuliahnya melihat sendiri bahwa seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan bekas-bekas memar atau bekas-bekas luka, yang tak mungkin didapatnya hanya dengan sekali-dua kali terjatuh. Sampai mantan rekan kuliahnya mendapatinya mengakui, bahwa ia memang sedang dianiaya oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Polisi turun tangan, dan pengadilan memutuskan sekian tahun penjara untuk Kabuto, sekaligus plus terapi rehabilitasi. Terapi untuk mengendalikan amarahnya. Terapi untuk mengendalikan kepribadiannya.

Sekian tahun Hinata tak melihatnya. Sekian tahun Hinata tak mendengar kabar beritanya.

Hari ini adalah harinya.

Hari ini, Kabuto sudah dilepaskan. Ralat, sebenarnya dia sudah dilepaskan dari penjara beberapa bulan lalu—bebas bersyarat—tetapi ia harus meneruskannya dengan terapi. Dan selama itu, tak ada pertemuan antara mereka. Kabuto sama sekali tak boleh menemuinya.

Hari ini, Kabuto boleh menemuinya. Masih dengan syarat. Tak ada pertemuan berdua. Pertemuan hanya boleh dilakukan di tempat umum yang ramai. Rumah makan, misalnya, atau taman. Tak boleh di perpustakaan, misalnya.

Hinata memilih taman.

Taman di depan apartemen mereka dulu, sangat ramai. Manula, orang dewasa, remaja, sampai anak-anak—terutama anak-anak yang banyak. Di taman mereka bisa bermain, tentu saja.

Hinata menghela napas.

Masih ada limabelas menit dari waktu yang ditentukan. Sekali lagi ia melempar pandang pada apartemen mereka, lalu ia berbalik. Dan mulai menapakkan langkah ke arah taman.

Di taman relatif lebih ramai dari apartemen. Walau ini sudah musim gugur, anak-anak masih ramai bermain—lengkap dengan mantel dan topi wol.

Hinata memindai ke seluruh penjuru taman, dan ia melihat sebuah bangku yang masih kosong. Ia mengarahkan langkahnya ke sana. Melihat ke kiri ke kanan sebelum ia merapikan rok panjangnya, dan duduk.

Sekilas ia melihat tadi ada seorang sukarelawan dari yayasan di mana Kabuto mendapat terapinya. Di sudut lain, ada seorang polisi tanpa seragam, sedang mengawasi. Oh, tentu saja, pertemuan ini tak akan dilepas begitu saja. Harus ada pengawasan. Dan 'sukses tidaknya' pertemuan ini tentu saja akan menambah atau mengurangi angka 'rapor' Kabuto, untuk menjadi pertimbangan apakah ia lulus atau tidak dalam terapi ini. Untuk bisa-tidaknya Kabuto dikembalikan ke masyarakat luas.

Hinata tersenyum getir.

Tapi tak lama. Dari sudut taman, terlihat sosok yang ia sangat kenal benar.

Hinata sampai tak bisa bergerak.

Apakah ia senang dengan pertemuan ini? Apakah ia justru ketakutan? Apakah ia akan duduk saja menunggu Kabuto menghampiri? Atau ia berdiri dan menyambutnya, memeluknya? Atau bahkan justru ia berdiri—bukan untuk menyambutnya—melainkan berlari ketakutan ke balik punggung sang polisi?

Hinata tak bisa memutuskannya.

Hinata tak bisa.

Dan Kabuto sudah berjalan semakin mendekat.

Baiklah. Hinata memandang berkeliling. Si terapis dan polisi itu berada dalam jarak pandang, dan juga akan mudah diraih kalau-kalau Kabuto melakukan hal-hal yang tak lazim.

Hinata menarik napas panjang.

Kau bukan wanita lemah sekarang, Hinata. Hadapi, lalu tinggalkan. Kau kuat.

Kembali Hinata menarik napas.

Dan Kabuto semakin dekat.

Hinata nyaris tak bisa bernapas dengan baik.

I-itu Kabuto? Itu benar-benar Yakushi Kabuto?

Laki-laki itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Hinata bangkit, berdiri dengan agak _kagok_.

Sosoknya masih seperti yang dulu. Mungkin agak kurus dibanding dulu, tapi tak terlalu terlihat. Rambutnya masih keperakan seperti dulu, tetapi telah kehilangan kilapnya. Tapi yang paling jelas dilihatnya sekarang adalah—

—sorot matanya.

Ke mana sorot mata penuh percaya diri yang memikat hatinya dulu itu? Ke mana pesona mata hitam yang dulu menyandera Hinata hingga tak bisa pergi walau dalam penganiayaan itu?

"K-Kabuto—" lirih Hinata menyapa.

Ia mengangguk pelan. "Hinata-_hime_—" sahutnya, sama pelannya. Panggilannya yang dulu. Yang sempat dirindukannya.

"A-Apa kabar?" Hinata tak bisa menutupi kegugupannya. Oya, gugup yang sempat hilang setelah ia dilepaskan dari pengaruh Kabuto, kini kembali lagi.

"Baik."

Ke mana kalimat-kalimat panjangnya, penuh dengan argumen tak terbantahkan, yang dulu memikat Hinata?

Hinata memberi isyarat untuk duduk, dan Kabuto menurut. Duduk dengan mengambil jarak.

Dan keheningan melingkupi mereka berdua, untuk beberapa saat.

"A-aku dengar," Hinata memecah kesunyian, "k-kau sudah bebas?"

Kabuto mengangguk pelan. "Dari LP, ya, tetapi aku masih belum bisa keluar dengan bebas. Masih harus menjalani terapi beberapa bulan. Selain itu, masih ada larangan untuk mendekatimu dalam sekian ratus meter kecuali dengan pengawasan petugas, kan?"

Kabuto tertawa getir.

Hinata tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Dia juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Kikuk sekikuk-kikuknya.

Rasa penasaran membawanya kemari, membuatnya menyetujui untuk bertemu—ia bisa saja menolak untuk bertemu—tapi rasa kikuknya juga mendominasi, menghalanginya untuk berbuat wajar, sewajar seorang kekasih bertemu dengan pasangannya. Bahkan bicara saja ia tak tahu, harus berbicara apa lagi.

Hinata tak terasa menghela napas.

Dan itu rupanya dirasa juga oleh Kabuto. Ia juga menghela napas panjang.

Dan memecah keheningan.

"Kau—baik-baik saja?"

"_Kau—baik-baik saja?"_

Nada suara itu!

Nada suaranya masih persis seperti nada suaranya yang biasa. Masih persis seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"_Kau—baik-baik saja?"_

-o0o-

Hinata bahkan belum benar-benar lulus SMA saat itu. Dia ada di lingkungan universitas untuk mengikuti tes masuk. Tes masuk yang benar-benar sulit, memusingkan kepala beribu-ribu anak-anak SMA.

Dan Hinata bukan anak yang kuat fisiknya. Tadi pagi memang ia sarapan dulu, minum vitamin, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya, tetapi mengerjakan soal-soal tes sedemikian rupa meluruhkan pertahanan fisiknya.

Sudah terasa sebenarnya oleh Hinata. Karenanya ia bergegas mencari pertolongan, bergegas menuju ruangan P3K. Tapi rupanya belum sampai di sana, ia sudah pingsan.

Dan ia pingsan tepat di hadapan sekelompok mahasiswa—di antaranya ada Yakushi Kabuto. Dialah yang membawanya ke ruang P3K. Dia juga menungguinya hingga sadar.

Dan kalimat itu yang pertama Hinata dengar, saat ia sadar.

"_Kau—baik-baik saja?"_

-o0o-

Pelan Hinata mengangguk. Dan menambahkan, agar jelas. "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja—"

Kabuto menunduk. Tak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi. Demikian pula Hinata, tak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi.

"_Kau—baik-baik saja?"_

Hinata bergidik tanpa sadar.

-o0o-

Kata-kata itu juga yang selalu diucapkan Kabuto seselesainya ia _kembali sadar_. Kembali menjadi Kabuto yang santun. Kabuto yang selalu melindungi. Kabuto yang selalu menjaga.

Citra diri yang tampil saat Hinata pertama kali melihatnya. Di ruangan P3K. Saat Hinata baru saja sadar dari pingsannya.

Tentu saja mereka berkenalan. Kabuto pula memaksa untuk mengantarnya pulang, sehingga dengan demikian Kabuto tahu alamat rumahnya. Mereka bertukar nomer telepon. Kabuto pula yang berkata, ia akan mendoakan agar Hinata lulus tes masuk universitas.

Dan memang demikian. Hinata lulus tes universitas, fakultas kedokteran, dan kemudian baru tahu kalau Kabuto itu justru sudah hampir lulus S2. Beda umur mereka saja 7 tahun.

Tapi tak menghalangi kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Kabuto sering membimbing Hinata belajar. Bahkan sering Hinata belajar bersama teman-temannya, menghadirkan Kabuto sebagai 'tutor'. Tak resmi tentunya. Karenanya, teman-temannya tak heran saat Hinata mengumumkan, bahwa mereka pacaran.

Kedekatan itu kemudian semakin menjadi. Hinata pindah apartemen, bersama berdua dengan Kabuto. Oh ya, mahasiswa yang pacaran dan tinggal bersama satu apartemen sudah menjadi hal yang biasa di sekitar universitas. Jangan tanya apa saja yang mereka lakukan di sana.

Dan hal-hal yang aneh dalam kelakuan Kabuto, pada mulanya tak masuk perhatian Hinata. Cinta mengaburkan semuanya. Kabuto hapal jadwal kuliah Hinata, dan kalau Hinata pulang di luar waktu kuliah, ia akan segera menegur. Menelepon. Merengut setibanya Hinata terengah-engah kembali ke apartemen. Oh, tentu saja Hinata menafsirkan: Kabuto sangat sayang padanya, dan tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada kekasihnya. Dan ia tentu saja tak sabar untuk segera bercinta dengannya.

Jika Kabuto harus bekerja di lab hingga malam, maka Hinata harus selalu berada di apartemen. Tidak boleh ke mana-mana. Karena secara random, Kabuto akan menelepon. Oh, tentu saja, Hinata menafsirkan: Kabuto rindu padanya.

Dan sebagainya. Dan sebagainya. Hinata tak pernah mencurigai bahwa Kabuto akan sangat posesif padanya. Bahwa kedekatan mereka, keintiman mereka, kemudian memuluskan jalan untuk satu lagi kelakuan Kabuto: kekerasan.

Hanya sekali saja Hinata pernah terlambat pulang, agak malam karena kehujanan. Dan Kabuto sudah menanti dengan tak sabar. Tapi ia sama sekali tak menampilkan raut wajah marah.

Raut wajahnya dingin.

Dan itu lebih mengerikan dari kemarahannya.

Karena ia segera menyeret Hinata ke tempat tidur, melucutinya, dan alih-alih segera bercinta dengannya, ia mengikat kedua tangan Hinata di kepala tempat tidur. Menyumpal mulut Hinata agar tak ada suara yang terdengar dari sana—omongan tetangga akan sangat mengerikan. Menyeringai, ia mulai mengeluarkan _cutter_.

Hinata _shock_.

Hanya irisan-irisan kecil di dada. Hanya irisan-irisan tipis di perut. Hanya irisan-irisan memanjang di punggung. Dan Kabuto mencicipi semua tetes darah yang keluar dari setiap irisan. Dengan hati-hati.

Mengiris. Hinata mengerang. Darah menetes. Hinata mengerang kembali. Kabuto mencicipi, menjilat, mencucup. Hingga darah tak lagi menetes, darah sudah mengeluarkan zat pengentalnya, zat pembekunya. Kabuto berpindah mengiris, tak jauh dari tempat tadi. Mengulang lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi.

Hinata sudah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, saat nampaknya Kabuto mulai bosan menikmati darah. Dan mulai bercinta dengannya, kasar dan tak berperikemanusiaan.

Selesai, dan Kabuto tiba-tiba bagaikan beralih wujud menjadi personel yang berbeda. Dengan cepat dibukanya sumpal mulut Hinata, dengan cepat dibukanya tali yang mengikat Hinata, dengan cepat dikecupnya bibir Hinata, dengan erat dipeluknya Hinata.

"Kau—baik-baik saja?"

Seolah Kabuto yang bagai vampir tadi lenyap dalam sekejap, digantikan Kabuto yang santun dan penuh kasih sayang. Dan Hinata tersedu di bahu Kabuto.

Dan itu bagai pemicu.

Karena setelah itu, hampir setiap kali mereka bercinta, tak ada percintaan 'normal'. Semuanya melibatkan pengikatan, penyumpalan, _cutter_, bahkan kemudian pula cambuk, atau kalau tak ada apa-apa: tangan melayang.

Kabuto bagai ketagihan. Dan Hinata bagaikan tersihir, bagai terhipnotis.

Dan sesudah segalanya usai, kalimat itu lagi.

"_Kau—baik-baik saja?"_

Oh ya, tentu saja tak ada tetangga yang tahu. Beruntunglah Kabuto, dari dahulu Hinata selalu terbiasa memakai rok atau celana panjang, blus tangan panjang. Ia tak terbiasa memakai _tank top_ dan _hot pant_ bagai Ino Yamanaka, teman kuliahnya, yang pernah disemprot dosen karena memakai pakaian tak senonoh itu di ruang kuliah, dengan alasan gerah. Dengan pakaian selalu tertutup sedemikian, kecil kemungkinan aksi Kabuto akan diketahui.

Sesekali memang, pelipis Hinata terlihat memar. Dan itu akan segera ditutupi oleh Hinata dengan dalih: tadi terjatuh. Dan sebagainya. Dan sebagainya.

Bertahun-tahun, tak ada yang curiga.

Tapi, sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, ada kalanya ia sial juga.

Saat Kabuto pergi bekerja—dengan seijinnya terlebih dahulu tentu saja—Hinata pergi berbelanja ke pasar terdekat. Seperti biasa. Dan sebagaimana di pasar, tentu saja hiruk-pikuk tak tentu arah. Apalagi, ternyata hari itu sedang ada demo sabun cuci, dengan menampilkan seorang artis ibukota sebagai pemanis.

Berdesak-desakkan—tidak, Hinata tidak berniat menonton demo, tetapi kios yang ia tuju arahnya memang ke sebelah sini—dan kelemahan Hinata kembali lagi: pusing, dan nyaris pingsan.

Untung ada yang melihat, dan beberapa orang membawanya ke tempat yang lebih lega. Dan ternyata ada Haruno Sakura di sana. Rekan kuliahnya dulu.

"Hinata?" serunya tertahan melihat teman masa kuliah yang lama tak bertemu itu nyaris pingsan. Ia membuka jalan pada orang-orang yang memangku Hinata, agar mudah menuju ruang P3K.

Mereka meninggalkan Hinata di sana bersama Sakura, yang dengan trampil menanganinya. Melonggarkan pakaiannya, membuka beberapa kancing atas, dan—

"Hinata?" ucap Sakura lirih. "Ap-apa yang terjadi?"

"Ti-Tidak, tidak a-apa-apa. Tidak ada apa-apa, sungguh, sa-sama sekali ti-tidak ada apa-ap—" Hinata berusaha menutup blus atasnya.

Tapi dengan demikian, Sakura justru semakin penasaran. Dengan keadaan Hinata yang masih lemah dan nyaris pingsan, dibandingkan dengan Sakura yang sigap, tentu saja Sakura dengan mudah menyingkap kembali blus Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hinata?"

Dan tangis Hinata meledak di bahu Sakura.

-o0o-

"Kau—ke mana saja?"

Pertanyaan yang biasa.

Hinata menelan ludah. Alangkah sulitnya berbicara, walau hanya topik-topik biasa.

"A-aku bekerja. Di klinik—" Hinata segera ingat untuk tidak memberikan nama klinik tempatnya bekerja. Kalau-kalau saja.

"Kau—sudah punya pacar?"

Terapis yang menangani Kabuto, terlebih dahulu sudah pernah mendatanginya, dan menyarankan agar tidak berbicara yang tidak-tidak, yang memicu ingatan akan kejadian lalu. Dan kalau dia bertanya 'sudah punya pacar baru' jawab saja iya. Menutup kemungkinannya kembali, menutup terulangnya kejadian itu lagi.

Tapi Hinata sulit untuk berbohong.

Perlahan kepalanya menggeleng.

Keduanya hening lagi untuk beberapa saat.

"Jika—jika saja aku bebas bertemu denganmu nanti, bolehkah—bolehkah—" Kabuto nampak agak kesulitan mengeluarkan kata, "—kita minum teh bersama?"

Hinata menarik napas.

Dijawab iya, bagaimana. Dijawab tidak, bagaimana.

"M-mungkin—" akhirnya keluar juga suara dari mulutnya.

Kabuto mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Aku mengerti," sahutnya pelan.

Hening kembali beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya, polisi yang tak berseragam di sudut sana, memberi isyarat. Waktu habis.

"Aku—" Kabuto berdiri. Kata-kata yang hendak diucapkannya, terhenti seketika. Tak jadi.

Hinata kikuk, juga berdiri.

"Yah. Jadi, begitulah. Aku senang kau sehat—" sahut Kabuto kembali. Tangannya bergerak, seperti akan memeluk, tetapi tak jadi. Yang terjadi, tangannya disorongkan pada Hinata.

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan.

Kabuto berbalik. Berjalan kembali ke arah ia datang. Dan nyaris refleks, si terapis dan polisi tak berseragam itu mengiringinya dari belakang.

Hinata menatap kepergiannya. Hingga ia lenyap di tikungan.

Dengan perasaan harubiru. Apakah ia lega karena pertemuan ini selesai, dan ia bisa kembali lagi ke kehidupannya yang wajar? Sepertinya ia—Hinata baru merasakan bahwa kakinya sedikit bergetar—takut untuk bertemu lagi. Ataukah ia jatuh kasihan pada Kabuto sekarang? Masihkah ia merasakan desir-desir cinta padanya?

Ia sungguh tak tahu.

-o0o-

Kabuto, si terapis, dan si polisi, terus berjalan tanpa bicara. Berhenti di tempat parkir. Polisi itu memperhatikan saat Kabuto naik ke atas mobil, lalu menyusul naik. Si terapis naik dari sisi yang berbeda.

Mereka sama sekali tak berbicara. Kabuto malahan terus menunduk sedari tadi.

Karenanya, baik si terapis maupun si polisi, tak melihat bahwa sorot mata Kabuto yang biasanya nampak tak bergairah, berganti kilatan cerdas. Ujung bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

Suatu rencana sudah tersusun di benak Kabuto.

**FIN**


End file.
